1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network (e.g., Ethernet) adaptors, and particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for an N-port network adaptor that is interchangeable between a network switch and a network adaptor.
2. Description of Background
A network adaptor (also, network card, LAN Adapter or NIC (network interface card)) is a piece of computer hardware designed to allow computers to communicate over a computer network. A network switch (router) is a computer-networking device that connects network segments. A network segment is a portion of a computer network where in every device communicates using the same physical layer. Devices that extend the physical layer, such as repeaters or network hubs, are also considered to extend the segment. However, devices that operate at the data link layer level or higher create new physical layers and thus create rather than extend segments.
Currently, there exist many N-port network adapters (especially 4-port adapter) that provide four interfaces to a computer to which the network adaptor is connected. However, in order to configure a local network, the user also needs a network switch. Currently, there are no combination network adaptor/network switch. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a combination network adaptor/switch.